


sans dire un mot 9

by sean900312



Category: DG - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean900312/pseuds/sean900312





	sans dire un mot 9

草原山庄项目相关的一系列合同最终是一同在晟煊的会议室里签订的。安迪没有参与投资，但被谭宗明钦点为项目经理，并且主持了会议全程。

谭宗明坐在会议桌主位上，翘着二郎腿只用余光也能看到他的员工捧着咖啡杯文件夹在会议室透明的玻璃墙外路过的频率较之平时翻了好几番。

袁浩坐在他右下位，穿了身剪裁得体的纯黑色双排扣西装，外头罩了一件夸张的皮草大衣，是谭宗明早上亲自搭在他肩上的。他的视力基本已经恢复，但不能直视强光，所以在室内仍然戴着墨镜，头发梳得一丝不苟，脸蛋上裸露的皮肤被谭宗明养的吹弹可破。

这乖张的扮相连曲筱绡也跌破了眼镜，还以为晚上的上海国际电影节红毯邀请了袁浩去压轴。

晟煊内部论坛炸开了锅，置顶帖子：卧槽，BOSS今天牵了只巨型水貂来开会了……

散会之后海龙攒了个饭局，谭宗明有些心不在焉，筷子几乎没动，叼着雪茄嘱咐他和包奕凡，内蒙那边的改建工程越早启动越好，一切可省的程序都省，安排的其他几位具体负责人必须尽早到位。

袁浩靠在椅背上熟门熟路的从谭宗明挂在一旁的大衣口袋里摸出他的打火机给自己点了根烟，他的烟瘾不算大，但只抽好的，这时候只是随便从桌上捞过来一包，是曲筱绡的女士香烟，细长的一根捻在指尖，实在没什么劲儿，几口就是大半颗。他盯着跟海龙讲话的安迪看了一会，才说内蒙的工程我会亲自过去指挥监管。

他的声音不大不小，也完全不是商讨的语气，桌上的人都安静了片刻。

谭宗明没点头也没否决，只是当着满桌人的面抓起袁浩的手放在唇边吻了一下。

包奕凡倒抽一口冷气，登时想到了他和谭宗明在内蒙打的那个赌。

而袁浩只是笑笑，伸长手臂朝酒杯里掸了掸烟灰，完全不给包奕凡活路，凑过就去在谭宗明的嘴角亲了一口。

小包总抽进去这口气险些没吐出来。

袁浩从小在单亲家庭中孤独的长大，工作起来四处奔走，能在绿皮车厢硬座上睡两个晚上，也能在他乡与一只愿意蹲在他脚边的猫一起徒步半个城市，或者被苗寨里风情万种的姑娘们围在中间求爱，都是宠辱不惊从容不迫，向来与这世界万物相处融洽，细心而周到，礼貌又疏离，从不知道什么叫做纠缠与依赖。

在这天之后很长的一段时间里，他都没有再见到谭宗明。久到即使在梦中也不再听得到他的声音，他才突然开始想念谭宗明家花园里新植的玫瑰花枝，庭院中一池的小白鱼，还有抵足而眠时他从背后靠过来的温度。  
这与迷恋初恋女友发梢间那点若有似无的香不同，与热恋时心尖上的痒和鼓动都不同，这好似一场病里退不下的热，卷着他的味道和在身体里律动的记忆，摧枯拉朽般占据他的思想，怕再见面的时候彼此都不是脑海里的模样，更怕见不到。

于是他才知道了，这是依赖和相思，是他对他避无可避的欢喜。

那一天的饭局散去后袁浩立刻回了公司，他修养近一个月，尽管每天电话折磨各部门领导，然而大小业务终归无法面面俱到，一个高层会议开了一整天。接下来的一个星期几乎夜夜都睡在公司加班，白天闷在办公室里看文件，晚上出去应酬。

整个上海也不过就那么大，他接触的人，曾与谭宗明勾肩搭背，他去的场子，谭宗明也曾是东家。在酒桌上袁浩才慢慢发现外界似乎对他和谭宗明的关系比他想象中要感兴趣得多，记忆旅行的业务量和项目利润在预期内飙升，他说不好这种微妙的影响于公司是长期有利，或者于自己是烦扰。  
总裁心思难测情绪起伏，他一天睡在公司，员工便一天贴着墙根走路，记忆旅行史上白垩纪倏忽降临，而晟煊集团也完全没能逃过一劫。  
红星并购案收尾后，安迪一天也不耽搁，只给谭宗明留了一条告假信息，隔天便飞到了冰岛开始长达一个月的假期。包奕凡没能同行，上头点名要抽查，他只得留在公司处理工厂方面的整改，并且抽空将在内蒙答应的合作协议递到了谭宗明面前。

谭宗明满屋转悠着不知在找什么东西，只粗略翻了一遍，笑着扔在办公桌上，他说小包总的诚意，我心里有数。

包奕凡扫了一眼他空荡荡的办公桌：“听说你这几天把办公室搬到财务部去了，晟煊上上下下被折腾的够呛，怎么，安迪休假前脚刚走，你就忍不住了？就为了袁浩在酒桌上那一出？”

谭宗明闻言转过身看了包奕凡一眼，看的包奕凡心里一抖，心想这话说的着实是太僭越了。

没想到谭宗明回应的云淡风轻，他正从书柜里扯出一本卷宗来翻找，仿佛只是用耳朵听了一遭：“包奕凡你是不是偶像剧演多了。你有在这扯八卦的心思，不如想想如何应对上面的人。你父亲不插手是好事，你若想独揽大权，早晚要有自己的人脉，这是个机会。可上海滩终归是风向多变，年底了，大小企业都在走动，进退须得有度，你好自为之吧。”

彼时包奕凡觉得，谭宗明讲了一番废话，给袁浩当哥当上了瘾，见人便想要说教。

所以一直到上面一位常委落马的新闻出了街，他才幡然感悟到谭宗明话中警告的意味。

他得到消息的时候，这件事已经被压了一个星期之久，整个上海商圈几乎被轰塌了一半，谭宗明原本有足够的时间去做准备——他也的确安排好了许多事情，而最终依旧消失的无声无息。  
最后与他通过电话的人是袁浩。

袁浩在饭局上被灌了杯白酒，醒过来的时候在酒店的套房里，头痛欲裂。手机在枕边震动，他迷迷糊糊的接起来，起身拉开落地窗，夜风卷着窗纱拂过脸，他听到谭宗明的声音，才想起来两人似乎自分开便没有再见过面。

“亲爱的，记得我路虎的车牌号吗？”

“什么？”

“我公司办公室里有一副乔治德拉图尔的真迹，画像背后的保险柜密码，是路虎的车牌号码，明天就去打开。那套首饰原本要等到求婚时送给你，但现在我希望我不在你身边的时候，你一直带着它。我爱你。”

谭宗明的声音空旷而清晰，他语速并不快，但一秒钟也没有留给袁浩思考，自顾讲完利落的挂掉了电话。

袁浩拿着手机坐在地毯上，任那窗纱兜头将他裹在深夜的风里，再回拨过去，那边已经关了机。

安迪匆匆回国，直接落地北京，依然没有赶上晟煊的董事会议，只领了个执行总裁的头衔，几乎连整件事情都没能了解清楚，连夜被遣回了上海。

包奕凡在机场带了四五个保镖才把人从记者堆中拉了出来，坐进车里直奔晟煊办公大楼。

“谭宗明的办公室已经被翻了个底朝天，几波人都拿着不同的证件，安保系统形同虚设，股市已经乱了套，你回去什么都不要讲，也不要问，你现在知道的越少越好。你走之后，红星的项目被谭宗明接管了，无论董事会如何施压，这个项目你都不要再动。安抚好你的员工。”

安迪发抖的手几乎扣不上安全带，被包奕凡一把握住了，凑近她的脸压低声音：“那位负责的工程出了意外，死了不得了的人，上头压不住了。谭宗明这一脚淌的太深，新闻媒体的矛头直指他，没办法，谁不是谁的替死鬼呢？但他在上海根基深厚，即便有人要动他，也不是一朝一夕的事，有什么结果都很正常。晟煊的董事会指望你来稳定公司局面，这件事情里，你要从头到尾做一个局外人，懂吗安迪。”

车窗外已是初冬，跨江高速水面之上星月昭朗，整个上海仍旧在水侧声色璀璨，安迪握着手机，屏幕界面停留在与谭宗明的微信对话上，是冰岛之行前他的临别寄言：昨日還是那厢，返來已是冬至。

可正值夜幕深重，向窗外望去，连这节气也不甚明朗了。

 

晟煊集团的办公大楼被记者和民众围堵了三天，谭宗明人间蒸发，没有任何人能够代表他对事件表态，股市仍在持续的跌停，一直到第四天，公众视线突然被强行转移。

袁浩的车被堵在停车场入口的时候，他全然无一点防备，举着相机和摄像设备的人群从两侧围涌而至，话筒和镜头从半开的车窗伸进来，几乎砸上他的脸，耳旁的快门声伴着吵杂的喧嚷，等他反应过来，已经寸步难行。

“袁浩先生，你与谭宗明是什么关系？”

“方便透露谭宗明的行踪吗？”

“能不能谈谈你对这次事故的了解和看法呢？”

“谭宗明已经失踪将近一个星期，而视频和新闻不到两个小时就得到了控制，这是撕吶的态度，还是您在操作呢？”

“请问记忆旅行与晟煊集团是否存在资金往来？”

袁浩没有碰到过这样的场面，车窗被卡住了关不上，他想要锁上车门打公司电话求助，却没想到有人已经先他一步拉开车门，扯着他的胳膊直接将他拖下了车，快门声和闪光灯让他彻底暴露在人前，他听见有人高声尖锐的质问，问他用这样的方式成为这次事件当前关注度最高的话题，是不是求仁得仁。

袁浩愣愣的站在鼎沸的人群之中，他张了张嘴，想问问这样的方式指的是什么？想问问是不是谭宗明有了消息，可镁光之下眼前这些狰狞扭曲的脸孔又让他惊惧，他握着手机，朝四周望去，才知道自己早就退无可退。

墨镜在推搡中被踩成了碎片，袁浩被牢牢的堵在车门边，任记者轮番质问，至始至终未开口讲一个字。大楼保安拎着电棍冲进人群抓住他的手腕，索性将大衣脱下来兜头把他罩住了搂在身前往大楼里冲。周围的记者们扛着设备紧追，甚至有人在混乱中伸手贴着袁浩的后腰伸进去，不知轻重的摸索。

眼瞧着袁浩被护送进了楼内，大门被一队保安封锁，那手脚不老实的男记者走下楼梯来摆了摆手示意大家不必再追，也并不怕讲得话给人听去。

“有钱人摆弄的玩意儿，手感就是不一般呐。”

下面有人摇着头笑，更多人低头去翻相机和手机，袁浩毫无血色的脸和缄口不言的冷漠神色被清晰的记录下来，迅速传到网络上，占据了撕吶头条。

助理将煮好的咖啡轻轻放在办公桌上，看着袁浩坐在桌子后支着额头盯着眼前不断震动的手机发呆，那些来电姓名不停的变动，可他一通也没有接听起来。

助理以为他是被吓坏了，刚被带进来的时候衬衫连扣子也没剩几个，换衣服才发现后腰都是青紫的。

“好在二老正在美国度假，视频&资&源不出一个小时就已经删干净了，袁总，您还是要往好处想。”

袁浩突然抬起头看着他的助理：“你备份过吗？”

助理一愣：“谭总的私人律师在与法务部门沟通，如果您想……”

“我只想看一眼。”

袁浩也没有数过自己多少个晚上都不再有深度的睡眠，他眼底血红，面色苍白，唇色也近乎灰败，像死在枯藤上的花。助理心中动容，掏出手机递给他。

袁浩接过来，轻触屏幕，那些画面动起来的时候，他干涩的眼里突然有了灼&热的湿&意，只看了不到五秒，便猛地将手机反扣在了桌子上。

“你出去吧。让谭宗明的律师直接来和我谈，这件事的所有细枝末节都不要通过公司，所有人都不许有态度。”

曲筱绡回了欢乐颂，直接冲进隔壁，一把将王柏川从桌前推开，抢过他的电脑。屏幕上热搜榜首位依旧是“谭宗明的同性情人”，话题广场上用最糟糕的角度和镜头把袁浩的脸拍的一清二楚，几组热度最高图片里，谭宗明与袁浩在不同的场合被抓拍，街头、餐厅、高级会所，甚至谭宗明的私人别墅门口，凌晨那条已经被删除的偷&拍视频截图仍旧赫然在列，评论中几波水军在博弈，热度石破天惊居高不下。

“一直也没有谭宗明和方当诗分手的消息吧？这姓袁的是男小三？”

“身材真好，脸也漂亮，这么反人类的抓拍角度都能拍出捧心西子的气场，就是不会叫床。”

“这不是记忆旅行的老总吗？几年前他从安XX的旅游公司撤出来的时候就是因为作风问题吧？据说还带走了相当一部分客户资源。前一阵就有风声说谭宗明在旅游业找合作伙伴，看来这次他私底下又是没少卖力啊。”

“你们不知道吗？李大千那副400万的画就是姓谭的拍下来送给这位的。不是我说，唐宫仕女，这品味可真奇葩。”

“现在旅游业都能洗&钱了？什么操作？”

“视频里那地方可不是一般人随便能进去的，这视频来源可疑得很。怕不是这位拍了趁着这当口放出来艹热度吧，他跟谭宗明那个项目可不算小，如果现在打官司，他绝对是赢家啊。”

“别造谣了，全上海都知道谭宗明追这仙女哥哥追的脸都不要了。”  
……  
曲筱绡徒手砸穿了王柏川的电脑，一蹦三尺高。

“这都什么乱七八糟的？水军这一上午都在做什么？控评啊！”

王柏川从女友手里接过热茶啜了一口，吊着眼睛意味深长的去瞥曲筱绡：“曲总，你还是省省力气吧。这阵仗，你以为还是你们平时在娱乐圈里摆弄的把戏？就他俩被拍的那个场子，你回去问问你爸，他进不进得去？这世上啊所有的巧合都是蓄谋已久。谭宗明双亲不在国内，他要是老老实实在北京喝茶也就罢，他要是敢往国外飞鸽传个书什么的，他的小心尖儿可就要倒大霉了。你这时候拎着橘子去探望，不怕跟着栽？”

曲筱绡失魂落魄的坐在桌边：“我已经栽了。谁想到第一次上战场就赶上滑铁卢，原本想着从谭宗明那里分一杯羹，现在看来我可能连自己的碗都要保不住。”

 

王柏川笑笑，摇着一根手指凑近了：“如果说袁浩会为这件事做些什么，那一定是全力拯救我们的项目不至胎死腹中。”

曲筱绡盯着他没有说话。

“他大概从这件事情没有曝光之前就已经开始筹备融资，所以说谭宗明突然消失我是不信的，至少他有时间为袁浩留下信息，甚至是资金渠道。袁浩只要加大投资比例，他就有更多的决策权。这不是很明显嘛，表面上他要用最简单粗暴省时省力的方式把谭宗明挖空并且踢出局。说实话我不懂他们俩。”

“天不遂人愿。”

曲筱绡掏出手机继续刷那些不堪入目的网络评论：“袁浩有的时候聪明的让人害怕，但更多的时候他可能连自己都没有意识到，他是一个对自己不留情面的人，尤其事关谭宗明，总是自欺欺人的要逆反自己，要证明这个人不过也是身外之物，甚至做尽了情人的戏码，也还不承认自己动了心。”

“人总是有私心的，利益当前，没有那么多情分可讲。”

“那真是借你吉言了王总。”

安迪没有再坚持打袁浩的电话，只在微信留了一条语音，下班后开着秘书的车直奔郊外的工厂。

她已经做好了他不会赴约的准备，所以看到袁浩在那些破败的断墙边借着一点被云层遮蔽的月光靠着车头抽烟的时候，近乎迫不及待的甩着车尾停在了他眼前。要下车时，被袁浩摆摆手制止了。

“安迪，不要下车，就这样谈。”

袁浩的大衣尺码大了些许，裹在身上被风打透了，显出消瘦的轮廓来，因天光晦暗，眼神也掩藏在低垂的长睫下，繁华和人迹都被落在了身后的上海，这仅剩的几里芜城中，仿佛风生水起尽数都聚集在了那一点颤巍巍的眼睫小影上。  
“你憔悴太多了。”

“也还好，我以为从我们认识，你见到的一直都是这个样子。”

女人总是容易被负面的情绪所感染，安迪低下头，沉默了片刻，才重新抬起脸来看着袁浩。

“有件事，我既然知道了，就一定要告诉你。也许老谭觉得自己足够了解你，但我不行，我必须正面得知你的态度。”

“你说吧。”

“在我离开公司度假的半个月期间，谭宗明把一笔巨大的资……金做进了红星并购项目每一笔大大小小账目里。我不知道他是如何操作的，公司如今财政混乱，这笔钱必须马上被挪走，否则我无法预估后果。袁浩，不要告诉我你什么都不知道。”

袁浩单手拢住大衣领口，另一只手向后拄着车前盖，将自己一半身子藏进残垣断壁间的阴影中。

“谭宗明的办公室里，挂着一幅乔治德拉图尔的真迹？”

安迪愣了一下：“他的办公室里的确有一幅拉图尔的画，但不是真迹。那些人的刀划破了抹大拉的脸，连画像后的保险箱也被掏空了。”

袁浩笑了笑，从衣领里拉出一根白金细链，上头挂着枚印章。

“谭宗明失踪的前一天，曾给我打过一个电话，要我去开这幅画后面的保险箱，留下的却是错误的信息。我知道他钟爱这位画家，不会把他的画挂在晟煊那个终年落灰的办公室里，所以我拿到了这枚私章。”

他走过去塞进安迪的手中，玉石上带着来不及散去的体温。

“你拿着谭宗明的私章去找那个透露信息给你的人，然后尽管去挪走这笔钱。”

袁浩开来的同样不是自己的车，但他似乎毫不避讳，转身拉开悍马的车门坐进去，按下车窗去看安迪。

“我两天后就要飞去内蒙，我不在乎舆论，也不会放弃这个项目。”

“所以你放弃了他的良苦用心。”

“我无需向他人证明，我没有。”

月上中天，高速大桥下江面黑沉如万丈深潭。袁浩双手握着方向盘，谭宗明留在保险箱里的勃朗宁在胸前的大衣口袋中沉重的压着他的心跳，他眨了眨眼睛，把眼泪留在了眼前上海彻夜通明的千帐灯里。


End file.
